A Dama de Ferro
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Toni Stark é a Dama de Ferro. Ela não tem medo de nada (talvez um pouquinho da Pepper...). Mas Steve Rogers, vulgo o Capitão Cubo de Gelo... Ah como ele irrita! O que uma gênio, bilionária, socialite e filantropa numa armadura que voa deveria fazer?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: É, eu não resisti... hahahaha**

**Eu andei vendo algumas fanfics do tipo, onde o Tony era mulher. Mas tipo sempre foi uma mulher, nascida e criada... hahahah Então eu resolvi que tambem queria brincar! (Novidade né?) Então é o que nós vamos fazer. Eu gostaria que todos vocês lessem essa parte porque eu quero dar alguns avisos importantes, coisas que eu acho bem pertinentes a coisa toda...**

**Nesse momento imaginem que Toni sempre foi uma mulher. Do mesmo jeito que ele é como homem: genial, cheia de dinheiro e cheia de amor pra dar, alem de ser incrivelmente babaca.**

**Essa Toni é uma mulher segura de si: fala o que quer e faz o que quer com quem quer. Aviso importante: ela é bi sem problema nenhum. Quem não curte esse tipo de coisa, pode pular fora.**

**Há chances do Rating subir? Por enquanto não, mas nunca se sabe.**

**Essa fanfic vai cruzar todo o filme dos Vingadores, ou seja: SPOILERS! Se você não assistiu o filme eu aconselho assistir. Eu vou passar reto em várias coisas, porque meu foco é a Toni, então algumas coisas serão bem mais fáceis de entender se vocês ja conhecerem a história que é pano de fundo. Ao mesmo tempo eu vou trocar algumas coisas (na maioria pequenas) do filme. A maior mudança serão nos diálogos, algumas coisa eu traduzi ao pé da letra do script em inglês outras eu mudei totalmente.**

**Sejam gentis! hahaha Provavelmente teremos notas todo fim de capítulo para explicar "coisas". Vamos nos entendendo!**

**Espero que curtam!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Alguns momentos da nossa vida nos marcam para sempre: o primeiro beijo, a primeira decepção, a perda de alguém querido, aquela pessoa que inspira ódio... Para Toni Stark a vida começou em uma caverna no Afeganistão. Não literalmente. Toni nasceu em berço de ouro, teve tudo do bom e do melhor e sempre achou que era exatamente o que merecia.

O Afeganistão mudou tudo.

Lá viu as consequências dos seus atos de forma absurdamente clara. E chocante. Sua visão de "mundo" mudou bruscamente. Lá realmente entendeu quão longe as pessoas podiam ir para ter o que queriam. E Obadiah tentou arruinar sua vida.

Seria um erro dizer que Toni era a mesma mulher que fora alguns anos atrás. Claro que não tinha se convertido em uma santa e feito votos de pobreza, castidade e humildade, mas finalmente atingira um entendimento maior de seu papel, como uma pessoa influente e como a dona da maior arma de combate já criada: a armadura da Dama de Ferro.

Toni não gostava muito do nome, mas a impressa espalhara a alcunha e tinha colado. Fazer o que? Já fora chamada de coisas piores (com frequência).

Então veio Vanko explodindo sua vida inteira e Pepper quase a deixou por causa disso. Não havia nada no mundo que Toni não daria a Pepper para fazê-la feliz, mas demiti-la estava fora de questão. Felizmente essa situação também foi resolvida (com beijos, mas Toni não estava reclamando).

Até que jogaram a Iniciativa Vingadores em seu colo.

Onde estava o álcool quando ela precisava?

* * *

**N/A: A base dos filmes do Homem de Ferro ficaram iguaizinhas. Toni termina namorando a Pepper.**

**Reviews?**

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Antes de mais nada eu quero agradecer todos! Eu tive uma resposta super positiva, embora tenha começado com um capítulo tão curto.**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e favoritaram ou colocaram alertas!**

**Esse capítulo foi baseado em uma das cenas deletadas de Vingadores. Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Capitão Steve Rogers, o famigerado Capitão América, observou as imagens na pequena tela que tinha diante de si.

Propaganda. Era isso que ele fora.

Acordar 70 anos no futuro não fora uma experiência agradável. Descobrir que tudo que ele conhecera e tudo pelo que ele lutara havia se perdido foi... Na verdade, não havia palavras que descrevessem o que estava sentindo agora.

Porém, saber que fora uma inspiração de qualquer forma teria sido um consolo. Mas não. Muitas pessoas nem sabiam que ele existira de verdade, achavam que tudo fora apenas propaganda do governo americano.

Steve se sentia mais perdido do que nunca. E ver aqueles documentos...

As fichas de todos os seus amigos, com as datas de suas mortes, foram o maior baque que tivera. Alguns deles haviam morrido há tão pouco tempo, mas tão velhos. E Peggy... Peggy ainda estava viva. Aposentada, numa casa de repouso. Ele podia pegar o telefone tentar ligar para ela. Mas o que falaria?

Até Howard - que parecia invulnerável, maior que a morte - estava morto. Acidente de carro era o que constava no arquivo dele. Howard tivera apenas uma filha: Toni Stark, conhecida como a Dama de Ferro. Ela estava listada como consultora da SHIELD, mas a avaliação do seu perfil não era muito favorável. Até a foto que tinham dela escorria arrogância. Lembrava muito Howard.

Andar na rua não ajudava muito. Nova York era tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão estranha para ele. Os psicólogos da SHIELD achavam que ver como as coisas mudaram faria com que ele deixasse "pra lá" o passado.

Como ele podia simplesmente deixar "pra lá"? Essas pessoas não entendiam que, o que para elas acontecera há 70 anos, para ele foram apenas alguns meses. Ele não tinha consciência de que todo esse tempo passara. Para Steve era como se tivesse tirado um cochilo e acordado uma vida inteira depois.

-Você está aqui para ver a Dama?

-Senhorita? –Steve levantou a cabeça, tirando os olhos do desenho que fazia, para encarar a garçonete que falara com ele.

Beth. Era o que estava escrito no uniforme dela. Não era exatamente bonita, mas havia algo tão natural e limpo nela que chamava a atenção.

-A Dama. – ela apontou para o enorme prédio que estava logo atrás dela. O que tinha Stark escrito em letras garrafais - Várias pessoas vêm aqui para ter a chance de vê-la passar voando.

-Deve ser uma visão e tanto. – Steve falou, porque não sabia o que mais falar.

-Ela é incrível. – Beth concordou com um sorriso – E tão linda, sempre bem vestida...

Não era a única coisa que Steve tinha ouvido da socialite, mas achou melhor não acrescentar a conversa.

-Quem sabe uma outra vez. – ele falou, puxando dinheiro da carteira.

-Você pode ficar o quanto quiser. – Beth falou, colocando mais café na xicara dele – Não tem ninguém esperando por essa mesa e o wi-fi é de graça.

Steve não fazia a mínima ideia do que era o wi-fi, mas estava surpreso por ser de graça. Tudo nesse tempo tinha preço e era caro.

Beth deu mais um sorriso e se afastou.

-Pede o número dela, seu lerdo. – o senhor da mesa de trás resmungou para Steve.

Melhor não. Steve nunca teve muito jeito com mulheres e aparentemente a que estava para entrar em sua vida dava um novo significado a palavra "louca".

* * *

**N/A: Reviews, por favor!**

**Amanhã tem capítulo novo em Damas 2. Não percam!**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Finalmente essa história vai começar a pegar embalo... rs. Demorou, mas chegou! Obrigada pelo interesse que vocês tem demonstrado!**

**Como essa fanfic é praticamente uma releitura do filme dos Vingadores ela estará cheia de SPOILERS do filme. To avisando agora, pra ninguém choramingar depois...**

**A Toni e a Pepper namoraram, mas já era e agora elas são amigas. Eu fico falando que a Pepper é ruiva porque ela é! A Gwyneth Paltrow pode até não ser, mas a Pepper é...**

**Aliás, eu fiz a Toni mais jovem nessa. No Homem de Ferro 3 dá a entender que o Tony Stark tem por volta de 44 (ha ha Mto engraçado Robert Downey Jr), então a Toni tem uns 34.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Antonella "Toni" Stark não era de se vangloriar.

Ok, na verdade ela era. Muito. Mas qual a utilidade de ser bilionária e um gênio se você não pode se vangloriar? Toni sempre achou modéstia uma perda de tempo, principalmente falsa modéstia. Se ela era foda, qual o problema em deixar os outros saberem?

E o que ela estava fazendo agora... Bom, Toni merecia uma religião só por isso.

O reator encaixara-se perfeitamente no tubo com os demais fios. Era hora de iluminar Nova York.

A Dama de Ferro saiu da água, alcançando o céu noturno da cidade e voando por entre os prédios. Toni fez uma série de piruetas desnecessárias no ar só porque podia.

-Pronto pra partir daqui. O resto é com você. – cantarolou.

-Desconectou as linhas de transmissão? – Pepper, sempre detalhista, perguntou do outro lado do comunicador - Estamos isolados?

-Stark Tower está a um passo de se tornar uma fonte de energia autossustentável. – Toni falou sem conseguir conter seu sorriso de vitória.

-Supondo que o reator de arco assuma o controle e de fato funcione. – Pepper opinou do outro lado.

-Eu suponho. –Toni declarou arrogante – Ilumine-a.

O arranha-céu foi se acendendo, brilhando em meio aos outros prédios, o nome "STARK" chamando a atenção de todos.

-Como está?

-Como Natal, mas com mais... de mim.

Pepper riu do outro lado.

-Precisamos ampliar as campanhas de conscientização. Você tem que marcar presença na imprensa. Vou estar em D.C. amanhã, ver o zoneamento dos outros dois prédios.

-Pepper, você está me matando. – Toni interrompeu o monólogo super responsável de Pepper. Ela não sabia brincar! - O momento, lembra? Aproveite o momento.

-Vem cá que eu aproveito.

Stark Tower era o máximo. Sem falsa modéstia, porque Toni odiava hipocrisia. Até o sistema que desmanchava a armadura era uma obra de arte. O único problema em ter um arranha-céu com seu nome cintilando nele era que ficava inconvenientemente fácil para certas pessoas a acharem.

-Senhorita, Agente Coulson da S.H.I.E.L.D. está na linha. – a voz de Jarvis soou em seu ouvido.

-Diga que eu estou com TPM e me afogando em chocolate. – Toni retrucou sem perder um segundo.

-Senhorita, ele está insistindo. – a voz de Jarvis soava levemente impaciente e com o sotaque britânico ficava um charme. Toni adorava isso no I.A. quase tanto quanto adorava o sarcasmo.

-Corte as linhas, Jarvis. – ela deu de ombros, finalmente livre de toda a armadura – Eu tenho uma celebração me esperando.

Toni entrou na cobertura de sua nova torre. Pepper estava lá, de shorts jeans e descalça, olhando os monitores e provavelmente se preocupando com milhares de detalhes. Era uma das coisas mais irritantes nela, mas também uma das coisas que Toni mais adorava. Pepper era sempre tão focada e séria. O exato oposto de Toni.

Às vezes se perguntava se era por isso que não tinham dado certo como casal, porém no fundo sabia que não era isso. As duas tinham confundido as coisas. Pepper era, e sempre seria, a melhor amiga de Toni, a pessoa mais verdadeira que tinha em sua vida (sem contar Happy e Rhodey). Deviam ter deixado assim, mas as duas quiserem tentar. Toni adiara o fim por meses, com medo que Pepper saísse de sua vida quando tudo terminasse. Devia ter dado mais crédito a ela. Havia uma boa razão para ter feito a ruiva sua CEO.

Reconhecia que o namoro das duas as aproximara ainda mais. A tensão sexual tinha sumido. Não que Toni tivesse parado de dar em cima de Pepper. Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra.

-Os níveis estão se mantendo estáveis... – Pepper disse, mordiscando o lábio – Eu acho.

-Claro que eles estão. Eu estava diretamente envolvida. – Toni falou abraçando a ruiva por trás –O que me leva a próxima pergunta: como é ser um gênio?

Pepper revirou os olhos e afastou as mãos de Toni para poder virar-se e encará-la.

-Bom... – ela começou sarcástica – Eu não saberia de verdade, né?

-Ei! – Toni beliscou a cintura de Pepper, fazendo-a pular – Nem vem. Tudo isso veio de você.

Pepper riu.

-Não. Tudo isso veio disso. – ela falou batendo a unha contra o reator que a regata de Toni deixava exposta.

Toni olhou para baixo, vendo o que seria seu coração brilhar, então fez um gesto de dispensa.

-Se dê um pouco de crédito, Pep! Stark Tower é o seu bebê. Se dê... 12 % de crédito. – ela concedeu de forma magnânima.

-12%? – a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha bem enfática.

-Nós podemos negociar 15.

Pepper bufou de forma elegante e saiu andando.

-12% pelo meu bebê? – ela falou por sobre o ombro.

-Bom, eu fiz toda a parte pesada. –Toni começou – Literalmente, eu carreguei coisas pesadas. E, só falando, aquele probleminha com a segurança? Foi você.

Pepper lançou um olhar de aviso à outra mulher. Toni, como sempre, ignorou e continuou falando.

-Meu elevador particular...

-Você quer dizer o _nosso_?

-Estava lotado de pedreiros suados. – Toni observou Pepper ignorá-la em favor de colocar champanhe numa taça – Eu vou pagar por esse comentário de porcentagens de alguma maneira sutil depois, né?

-Não vai ser assim tão sútil. – Pepper falou com um sorriso falsamente doce, entregando a taça para Toni.

A morena jogou-se no chão ao lado de Pepper.

-Façamos assim: o próximo prédio vai ter "Potts" no topo. – ela propôs sorridente.

-No contrato. – Pepper contra-atacou.

Toni tirou a taça antes que Pepper conseguisse brindar com ela.

-Liga pra sua mãe e pergunta se você pode passar a noite lá. – ela falou com uma careta.

Pepper fez cara de brava e deu um tapa no ombro de Toni, mas as duas estavam rindo de qualquer jeito.

-Senhorita. – a voz de Jarvis soou em algum lugar da casa – O telefone... Eu temo que meus protocolos tenham sido quebrados.

Toni revirou os olhos e pegou o telefone bem a tempo de ouvir a voz do Agente de Gelo resmungando alguma coisa. Como Pepper podia gostar daquele homem era algo que ela sinceramente não entendia.

-Você ligou para o modelo de vida artificial de Toni Stark. Deixe sua mensagem após o sinal. – ela deu um tapa na perna de Pepper quando essa começou a rir.

-Stark, é urgente. – a voz do Agente respondeu, como se pedisse força aos céus.

-Então deixe urgentemente. –Toni retrucou sarcástica.

Bem nessa hora as portas do elevador se abriram e Agente Sem Humor entrou na sala, desligando seu celular.

-Falha na segurança! –Toni gritou e apontou para Pepper – A culpa é sua.

Pepper revirou os olhos, ignorou-a (de novo!) e começou a levantar.

-Phil! Entra.

Toni observou em choque Pepper caminhar até o Agente.

-Phil? O primeiro nome dele é Agente. – ela retrucou levantando-se rapidamente.

Pepper continuou a ignorá-la e sorriu de forma brilhante para Agente Phil. Sério... Não era a toa que todo mundo o chamava de Coulson, _Phil_ não era lá muito intimidador. Talvez por isso ele vivesse com aquela cara de poucos amigos.

Aliás, Toni não entendia o que Pepper via nele. Ok, ela entendia um pouquinho. Os olhos azuis dele eram incríveis e ele tinha um jeito sério que era meio sexy. Porém não era do feitio de Pepper enrolar tanto para fazer alguma coisa. Será que o Agente Gelo não estava a fim? Será que ele jogava para o outro time?

-Nós estamos comemorando. – Pepper falou enquanto Toni se aproximava.

-E é exatamente por isso que ele não pode ficar. – ela falou com um sorriso brilhante – Fora minha TPM, claro.

Phil ignorou-a (o que era isso, a posição das estrelas estava favorável?) e mostrou uma pasta que tinha em mãos.

-Nós precisamos que você dê uma olhada nisso. – ele ofereceu a pasta para Toni – O mais rápido possível.

-Eu não gosto que me entreguem coisas. – ela falou sem um pingo de arrependimento, analisando suas unhas. Eca, ela precisava de uma manicure urgente.

-Não tem problema, porque eu adoro que me entreguem coisas. – Pepper declarou sorridente.

E daquele jeito _Pepper_ de ser, ela entregou a taça de Toni para Coulson ao mesmo tempo que retirou a pasta de sua mão, e quando Toni se deu conta estava com a tal da pasta na mão e sem sua taça de champanhe.

-Obrigada. – ela falou para ambos, totalmente satisfeita consigo mesma, batendo sua taça suavemente contra a de Phil.

Traidora.

-As horas de consulta são das oito as cinco em quintas alternadas. – ela falou de forma petulante, sem fazer menção de abrir os arquivos.

-Isso não é uma consulta. – Phil respondeu de forma séria.

-É sobre os Vingadores? – Pepper perguntou preocupada, então se deu conta do que tinha falado – Sobre os quais eu não sei nada...?

Phil lançou um olhar cheio de censura para Toni, que teve grande prazer em ignorá-lo.

-Eu achei que a Iniciativa Vingadores tinha sido cancelada. – ela falou – E eu nem era qualificada.

-Eu não sabia disso também. – Pepper informou rapidamente.

-É, aparentemente eu sou volátil, egocêntrica e não sei brincar com as outras crianças. –Toni continuou caminhando para o fundo da sala até sua mesa.

-Isso eu sabia. – Pepper completou com um sorriso.

-Isso não é referente a perfis psicológicos, senhorita Stark.

O único comentário de Toni foi uma bufada bem eloquente.

-Tanto faz. Senhorita Potts, venha aqui.

Pepper pediu desculpas para Phil e foi até onde Toni já estava.

-Sabe, eu achei que estava rolando um clima... – ela comentou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Pra mim estava rolando 12% de um clima. – Pepper respondeu seca, fazendo Toni rir – Isso parece sério. Phil parece preocupado.

-Como você notou que... - Toni virou-se para ela - Por que ele é "Phil"?

Pepper lançou um olhar significativo para Toni, fazendo a outra abrir um sorriso malicioso.

-O que é isso? – a ruiva quis saber, voltando a se focar nas imagens.

-Isso é... – Toni fez um gesto de expansão com as mãos e as imagens se espalharam em hologramas -Isto. – completou chocada.

Pepper também parecia sem palavras. Era difícil entender de uma vez tudo o que estava vendo. Tinha lido um relatório extraoficial sobre o que acontecera no Novo México e tinha visto na internet os contos sobre o ocorrido em Culver com o monstro verde, mas o que SHIELD lhe entregava agora...

-Eu vou pegar o jatinho para D.C. hoje à noite. – Pepper declarou.

-Amanhã! – Toni choramingou.

-Você tem dever de casa. – Pepper lembrou, sinalizando para os hologramas.

Toni suspirou.

-Bom, pelo menos uma de nós pode se divertir.

-Como assim? – Pepper perguntou confusa.

-Pede uma carona pro Homem de Preto ali e daí... – Toni inclinou-se na direção de Pepper e sussurrou uma sugestão bem específica.

-Toni! – Pepper estava corando fortemente, mas havia um certo sorriso em seu rosto.

-Agora vai antes que eu resolva te manter comigo. – Toni virou Pepper na direção da porta e quando a ruiva começou a se afastar deu um tapa na bunda dela.

Os olhos de Toni voltaram-se para a última representação. Capitão América. Seu pai falara constantemente dele, que grande homem Steve Rogers fora. Toni já sabia que tinha sido uma decepção por ser mulher, seu pai não precisava reforçar.

Mas o Capitão desaparecera há anos... O que SHIELD tinha de novo?

xXx

Pepper lançou um olhar cortante a Toni pelo tapa, entretanto essa já não estava mais prestando atenção. A CEO respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso na direção de Phil.

-Você vai passar por La Guardia, Phill? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

Phil pareceu pensar por um minuto, então deixou sua taça numa mesinha.

-Você gostaria de uma carona?

-Se não for incômodo...

-Seria um prazer, Pepper. – ele ofereceu o braço para Pepper que aceitou de bom grado a oferta.

Talvez Toni estivesse certa...

* * *

**N/A: Sim, eu to shippando a Pepper com o Phil sem um pingo de arrependimento! hahaha**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 3

******N/A: Olá a todos! Continuamos aqui com as aventuras de Antonella Stark! Agora vamos entrar ainda mais no mundo do filme. Vocês vão perceber que eu vou pular sem um pingo de vergonha várias partes do filme, porque se a Toni não está em cena então não vai ser relevante. hahahaha Hora do Loki aparecer e do Thor brotar! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Capitão, estaremos chegando em 10 minutos.

Steve sabia que muitas coisas podiam dar errado em 10 minutos, mas torcia para que esse não fosse o caso.

Assim que os scanners da SHIELD localizaram Loki, ele e a Viúva Negra embarcaram no quinjet e partiram para a Alemanha. Steve sentia uma ansiedade que não lhe era comum. Sabia que, de certa forma, as pessoas estavam pondo fé demais nele, mas e se ele realmente fosse um fóssil? Uma lembrança de um passado que já não importava mais? E se tivesse perdido a firmeza?

Agora não era o momento para dúvidas. Loki conseguira espalhar confusão demais nos poucos dias que estivera à solta. Tinha que ser detido o mais rápido possível.

-Lá está ele. – a voz de Natasha soou em seu comunicador.

Steve podia ver claramente Loki no meio da praça entre pessoas ajoelhadas, mas aparentemente havia um homem que o estava confrontando. Isso não ia terminar bem.

-Agente Romanoff, eu vou pular aqui.

Natasha já devia ter ouvido coisas piores, porque nem piscou antes de abrir a rampa para ele pular. Loki estava tão entretido no seu papel de Super Vilão que não viu Steve até seu raio bater no escudo e voltar para derrubá-lo.

-Sabe, da última vez que eu estive na Alemanha e vi um homem tentando se impor sobre outros, nós acabamos discordando. –ele falou.

Loki levantou-se lentamente, seu olhar era de puro ódio.

-O soldado. – ele falou com um riso de escárnio – O homem fora do tempo.

-Não é o meu tempo que está acabando. – Steve retrucou calmamente.

Não tinha perdido o controle diante da HYDRA, não ia ser esse cara que o faria perder a calma com provocações infantis.

Ouviu o som do quinjet se aproximando e soube que Natasha tinha Loki na sua mira.

-Loki, abaixe o cetro e se entregue.

Loki riu mais uma vez, antes de lançar um ataque ao quinjet. Natasha conseguiu desviar e Steve aproveitou o momento para atacá-lo.

Loki podia ser um almofadinha, mas brigava bem. Talvez fosse esperado, tendo em conta o que ouvira dos Asgardianos. De repente a mesa tinha virado e Steve se viu no chão, com Loki sobre ele.

-Ajoelhe-se. – o quase-deus ordenou.

-Não dessa vez. – Steve retrucou acertando um murro em Loki e levantando-se.

De repente música alta começou a vir dos alto-falantes do quinjet, algo sobre não ligar para uma má reputação **(1)** e Steve duvidava que Natasha tivesse algo a ver com isso.

Ele e Loki olharam ao mesmo tempo para o céu, a tempo de ver a armadura da Dama de Ferro vindo em direção a eles. Ela atingiu Loki antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e o homem caiu no chão.

A Dama pousou e apontou um arsenal e tanto para o vilão da vez.

-Qual sua jogada, Rudolph? **(2)**

A armadura de Loki desapareceu e ele levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Boa. – Stark falou, abaixando suas armas.

-Senhorita Stark. – Steve cumprimentou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Capitão.

Steve tinha a impressão que devia ficar preocupado com o fato de ela estar ali.

XxX

Toni ouviu Natasha conversando suavemente com Fury, porém ignorou por um momento. Havia algo interessante em Steve Rogers e não era só o fato de ele ter uma bunda fantástica ou um queixo que merecia uma mordida ou um tanquinho que tinha que ser lambido. Repetidamente. Ok, ela estava perdendo o foco.

Ao longo dos anos ouvira seu pai falar sobre o Capitão América milhares de vezes. No começo odiava o super soldado, porque achava que seu pai preferiria ter tido um filho como ele, ao invés dela.

Atualmente, depois de uma conversa profunda com Fury (quem diria), Toni estava começando a aceitar que _talvez_ tivesse visto só o que queria no pai, um tirano que não a suportava por ser mulher. Ainda ia guardar algumas dúvidas nesse sentido, mas era interessante poder finalmente ver o soldado que causara uma impressão tão forte em Howard Stark. Tão forte que o homem passara anos procurando por ele.

Também era engraçado ver como o Capitão não parecia confortável com a presença e o olhar dela. Lembrava-se de algum comentário de Howard... Seu pai tinha dito alguma vez que Steve não era muito bom com mulheres e não sabia lidar com elas.

Será que o Capitão era um bom menino e um virgem? Aí estava um dever patriótico do qual Toni cuidaria com muito carinho.

-Eu não gosto disso. – Steve declarou de repente, seus olhos indo parar em Loki.

-O que? O Rock of Ages ter desistido fácil assim? – Toni perguntou, seu olhar desviando para o vilão.

Loki podia ser mais louco que a Lindsay Lohan, mas ele tinha uma estrutura facial incrível. O que eram aquelas maçãs do rosto? Uma obra de arte.

-Eu não lembro das coisas serem tão fáceis. – Steve comentou – Esse cara tem uma força e tanto.

Toni deu de ombros, o máximo possível devido a armadura.

-Ainda assim... Você tá bem ágil para um coroa. O que você faz? Pilates? – ela sabia que, teoricamente, não devia estar enchendo seu novo super colega, mas o que mais tinha pra fazer no momento?

Steve lançou um olhar confuso a ela.

-O que?

-É tipo calistenia.**(3)** – ela falou com um ar propositalmente afetado – Você perdeu algumas coisas, sabe, enquanto passou o tempo como picolé. Rock, drogas... A revolução sexual.

Steve estreitou os olhos. Ele não parecia feliz.

-Fury não me avisou que havia te chamado. – não era uma pergunta.

Toni rolou os olhos.

-É, aposto que tem um monte de coisas que o Fury não te conta, querido.

Steve abriu a boca para retrucar quando raios iluminaram o céu e o quinjet balançou.

-De onde está vindo isso? –Natasha perguntou sabe-se lá para quem.

Steve pegou Loki olhando pela janela, preocupação dominando seu rosto.

-O que foi? – ele provocou – Com medo de raios?

-Eu não gosto muito do que vem depois. – o outro respondeu.

O quinjet chacoalhou mais uma vez. Então a rampa abriu-se sozinha e um cara enorme e loiro entrou por ela. Toni lembrava daquele físico todo. Era Thor e ele estava nos arquivos da SHIELD.

Sem falar nada o gigante marchou até Loki pegou-o e saiu voando com ele.

-Ah, não mesmo! –Toni resmungou colocando o capacete.

-Outro Asgardiano? – Natasha perguntou do cockpit.

-Você acha que ele é um aliado? – Steve perguntou.

-Eu não tô nem aí no momento. Se esse imbecil fugir com o Loki ou matá-lo o Tesseract está perdido. – ela falou, aproximando-se da rampa que ainda estava aberta.

-Stark! Nós precisamos de um plano de ataque.

-Eu tenho um plano, meu amor. Ataque! – e pulou para o céu negro.

Toni era filha única e fora (talvez ainda fosse) uma criança egoísta. O que era dela era dela e ponto. E, no momento, Loki era prisioneiro _dela_. O bonito e sarado ia ter que esperar a vez dele.

-Jarvis, você tá captando algum sinal dos dois?

-Loki e Thor pousaram naquela formação rochosa, a noroeste. –Jarvis disse –Posso aconselhar uma saída mais diplomática para essa situação, senhorita? Quem sabe poderemos evitar um acidente intergaláctico.

Toni riu.

-Às vezes me perguntou se você não me conhece ou se você gosta de se frustrar, Jarvis. Força total nos propulsores.

Toni avistou Thor discutindo com Loki e não teve dúvida. Derrubou o loiro a força total.

Os dois rolaram pela floresta, mas pelo menos foi ele quem terminou no chão, porque Toni ainda estava de pé!

O deus grego (opa, nórdico) levantou-se e Toni retirou a máscara.

-Não me toque de novo. – ele avisou.

-Então não toque nas minhas coisas. –Toni retrucou.

-Você não tem ideia de com quem você está lidando.

-Casos de Família? – ela provocou, porque aquilo era meio ridículo - Sua mãe sabe que você veste as cortinas dela? – pergunta válida.

-Isso está além de você, Mulher de Metal. Loki será punido pela justiça de Asgard.

-Ele nos entrega o Cubo, você pode ficar com ele. Até lá... – ela abaixou a máscara, para provar que o negócio podia ficar feio bem rápido a partir dali - Fique fora do meu caminho. –virou as costas e começou a voltar. Tinha que achar o príncipe das trevas - Turista. –resmungou.

Algo atingiu suas costas, fazendo Toni voar.

Os seus sensores tinham tomado uma pancada e tanto.

-Ah, você não fez isso... – ela praticamente rosnou.

Dane-se diplomacia. Ela ia acabar como aquele babaca.

Toni foi para cima de Thor e conseguiu derrubá-lo, porém ele atingiu-a com aquele maldito martelo, mandando-a para longe. Ele girou a arma, atraindo um raio que atingiu Toni bem no meio do peito.

-Poder com 400% da capacidade. – a voz de Jarvis informou.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto do lábio de Toni.

-Chupa essa, loirão.

Ela mandou uma rajada que atingiu Thor, lançando-o contra uma árvore, mas o gigante recusava-se a ficar caído e logo estava vindo para cima dela de novo. Daí para frente Toni meio que perdeu a noção do que estava acontecendo.

Ela sabia que em algum momento os dois tinham voado por aí e ela tinha ralado a cara dele numa montanha. Também lembrava de alguns murros e muitos arremessos.

Tinha certeza que estava ganhando, mas então o escoteiro mala lançou o escudo e se meteu na briga dela.

-Ei!

Toni e Thor olharam na direção de Steve, que acabara de pegar o escudo novamente. Ele devia estar se achando o máximo parado do jeito que estava.

-Já chega! – ele pulou do tronco onde estava, ficando no mesmo nível que os outros - Eu não sei o que você planeja aqui...

-Eu vim por um fim nos planos de Loki! – Thor esbravejou.

-Então prove! Abaixe o martelo.

-Hum... Péssima ideia! – Toni falou - Ele ama esse martelo.

Antes mesmo que Toni terminasse essa frase Thor acertou-a com o martelo, fazendo-a voar para longe.

-Você quer que eu abaixe o martelo? – Thor gritou.

Ele voou para cima de Steve que usou o escudo para proteger-se do impacto. A força deste foi tanta que as árvores em volta caíram e até Thor foi arremessado.

Os três se levantaram lentamente. Um olhou para o outro e daí...

-Terminamos por aqui?

* * *

**N/A: Aí está! Reviews são bem vindos e serão amados para todo o sempre! hahahah**

**Algumas anotações importantes:**

** (1) - Seria "Bad Reputation" da Joan Jett. Eu sei que na verdade era "Shoot to Thrill" do AC/DC, mas eu resolvi escolher uma rockeira pra Toni ser fã.**

**(2) - Rudolph, pra quem não sabe, é a rena do Papai Noel que tem nariz vermelho!**

**(3) - Calistenia é ginástica, mas eu curti esse nome! hahaha**

**B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Olá a todos!**

**Agora estamos entrando mais firmemente no filme dos Vingadores. Vocês verão várias frases de lá, algumas levemente adaptadas. Eu me guiei por um script que achei na internet e pedi um pouco de socorro para as legendas do filme... rs Vamos ver no que dá.**

**Outra coisa importante. Existe uma leve menção de estupro neste capítulo. Não é um detalhamento do assunto ou uma cena. O assunto é levemente abordado (por hora). Achei justo deixar avisado.**

**Algumas anotações estão no fim do capítulo!**

**Hey ho, Let's go?**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4**

A situação na floresta lembrou a Toni porque ela normalmente gostava de brincar sozinha. Exatamente por isso saiu de lá e deixou os dois idiotas para darem um jeito em Loki e foi para sua Torre.

Precisava de duas coisas: um drink triplo **(1)** e uma coisinha que desenvolvera especialmente para Nick e SHIELD. Estava desconfiada de Fury há um bom tempo e essa situação com Loki estava disparando milhares de alarmes em sua cabeça.

-Senhorita, ligação da senhorita Potts. – a voz de Jarvis soou na sala.

-Pode passar. – ela falou virando seu whisky – Pepper, meu amor! Como foi seu dia?

Houve uma pausa e então...

-Toni, você está bebendo!

-Com toda certeza. – Toni falou sentando-se no banco do bar, dando os últimos retoques no seu presente para Barba Negra.

Pepper soltou um suspiro resignado do outro lado da linha.

-Tudo bem. – ela cedeu – Eu liguei porque vi as notícias do que aconteceu na Alemanha. Acho que você merece um drink.

-Tenta uns três. – Toni murmurou reenchendo seu copo.

-Toni! Nada de ficar bêbada.

-Claro que não, Peps. – ela falou calmamente, levantando-se e colocando os aparelhos no bolso – Eu estou voando em alguns minutos. Não quero bater na Estatua da Liberdade.

-Aonde você vai?- Pepper quis saber.

-Estou indo ver o Phil. – Toni provocou – Quer mandar algum recado? Você nunca me contou se você abusou dele no carro ou não.

-Toni! Claro que não.

Toni aproveitou que Pepper não podia vê-la e revirou os olhos.

-Bom, você devia ter abusado. Quem sabe... Talvez eu tente a sorte hoje... – ela cantarolou.

-Não se atreva! – Pepper advertiu do outro lado.

-Então toma uma atitude mulher! Eu te fiz minha CEO por uma razão. Para de agir como uma bichinha!

-Esse tipo de palavra não é aceitável, Toni. – Pepper falou, mas Toni podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela – Tá. Você tem razão.

-Claro que eu tenho. Agora eu tenho que ir. Quando você volta?

-Amanhã no fim de tarde.

-Eu vou estar te esperando.

XxX

O Helicarrier da SHIELD era... Bom, gigante. Toni não via nada de muito interessante nele, além de não achar o negócio todo muito prático. Agora se ela tivesse construído isso, feito os planos... Aí sim seria uma coisa digna de menção.

Toni tinha ligado para Phil no caminho e o Agente dissera que haveria um hangar aberto para ela entrar. Não foi difícil achar o lugar e ao entrar percebeu que ele mesmo estava esperando por ela.

-Ei Phil! – ela cumprimentou, a máscara da armadura levantando.

-Senhorita Stark. – ele continuava com aquela cara de nada com nada. O que Pepper via nele? – Nós preparamos um lugar para você deixar sua armadura.

-Muito gentil da sua parte, Agente. – Toni bateu continência para ele.

Phil apenas olhou-a então virou as costas e saiu andando. Toni seguiu-o acenando de vez em quando para os agentes aleatórios que via passando por ali.

Coulson levou até uma porta, a qual ele abriu apertando um pequeno controle. Phil fez um gesto para Toni prosseguir. Ela entrou no que parecia um armário e saiu de sua armadura.

-O que foi? – perguntou quando viu Phil arquear a sobrancelha.

Se bem que sabia exatamente porque ele estava com aquela cara. Ela estava usando uma camiseta do Black Sabbath de mangas longas, shorts jeans curtos e botas de caubói. Ela concordava que o short ficaria provavelmente melhor numa menina de 15 anos, mas colocara justamente para ver a cara dele e do Fury. Já estava se divertindo.

Phil abriu a boca e Toni teve a impressão de que ele queria dar uma aula inteira de como se vestir propriamente no solo sagrado da SHIELD, mas mudou de ideia no último minuto.

-Por aqui. – falou no lugar.

Pepper achava que Toni tinha ciúmes de Coulson e por isso implicava com ele. Pepper estava errada. Claro que Toni tinha ciúme dela, mas era porque considerava Pepper uma das pessoas mais fenomenais que existiam e duvidava que houvesse alguém no mundo que merecesse a ruiva. Porque se ela que era ela não merecia, imagina o resto dos mortais.

Entretanto não era por isso que implicava com Coulson. No fundo gostava dele. O Agente era um bom homem e fazia algo no qual acreditava de verdade. Toni implicava com ele porque era engraçado. Só isso.

-Sabe, a Pep tá em D.C. – ela falou de repente.

Phil lançou um olhar desconfiado a Toni.

-Eu sei. Eu dei uma carona para ela até o aeroporto. – ele falou com calma.

-Bom, eu acho que você devia fazer uma visita para ela. – Toni falou – Eu posso emprestar uma limusine para você! Daí você pode dar uma de Kevin Costner em "Sem Saída", falar "Me mostre os monumentos" e subir o vidro pro motorista não ficar de olho! **(2)**

O rosto de Phil ficou vermelho, mas ele parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que foi Sean Young quem falou essa frase. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

-Eu só estou dizendo que...

-Iridium... – eles ouviram vindo do fim do corredor - Para que ele precisa de iridium?

-É um agente estabilizador. – Toni respondeu, porque adorava saber mais que os outros, mas também não podia deixar Pepper na mão agora – Eu te levo pra lá e tudo. – declarou para Coulson – Temos que transformar essa faísca de vocês em incêndio. – deu uma piscadela para Phil antes de voltar a falar com o resto da sala – É para o portal não ter um colapso, como aconteceu na base da SHIELD.

A trupe toda estava finalmente reunida. Agora sim as coisas iam ficar interessantes.

-Nada de rancor, grandão. – falou dando um tapinha no braço de Thor – Você tem um rebatida daquelas. – ela parou, deu uma apertada naquele braço porque não parecia de verdade - E um muque impressionante.

Toni fez um gesto de deixa pra lá quando Thor abriu a boca, e prosseguiu.

-Também significa que o portal abre do mesmo jeito e permaneça aberto pelo tempo que Loki quiser. – ela caminhou até a ponte de comando de onde o Barba Negra provavelmente comandava esse barco todo e olhou em volta – Subir o mastro de mazena. Içar as velas de gávea. – viu que todos os agentes pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ela, mas não ligou porque... – Aquele homem está jogando Galaga. – declarou apontando – Ele achou que nós não notaríamos, mas nós notamos. – fez uma pausa e tapou o olho esquerdo – Como o Fury consegue ver esses aqui?

-Ele vira. – uma mulher morena declarou. Hum... Quem era essa?

-Soa cansativo... – Toni decidiu – No restante da matéria prima... – continuou mexendo nos monitores – Agente Barton consegue por as mãos bem facilmente. O único material importante que eles ainda vão precisar é uma fonte de energia de densidade de alta energia. –ela escorregou um de seus presentes para Fury sem que ninguém percebesse, colocando o chip embaixo de um dos monitores – Algo para acionar o cubo.

-Quando você virou um especialista em astrofísica termonuclear? –a Agente Gelada quis saber.

-Ontem à noite.

A agente arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O pacote, as notas do Selvig, os artigos sobre a teoria de extração. – olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam confusos – Eu fui a única que fez dever de casa?

-Loki precisa de algum tipo específico de fonte de energia? – o Capitão quis saber.

-Ele teria que aquecer o Cubo a 120 milhões Kelvin só para superar a Barreira Coulomb. –Bruce Banner, que era uma gracinha quando não estava verde e irritado, falou.

-A não ser que Selvig tenha descoberto como estabilizar o efeito de túnel quântico. – Toni completou, agora que tinha alguém pra brincar.

-Bem, se ele conseguir fazer isso poderá fundir íons pesados em qualquer reator do planeta. –Bruce completou.

-Sexy e inteligente. –Toni declarou – Finalmente alguém que fala inglês.

-Foi isso o que acabou de acontecer? – Steve falou, as Toni não estava interessada nele agora.

Aproximou-se do doutor e estendeu a mão.

-É um prazer conhecer você, doutor Banner. Seu trabalho com colisões antieletrons é sem precedentes. – ela falou sinceramente, porque era verdade - E eu sou uma grande fã de como você perde controle e vira um gigantesco monstro verde e raivoso.

Bruce parecia desconcertado. Ela, às vezes, tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Era um dom.

-Hum... Obrigado.

-O look de cientista meio maluco também é bem sexy. – achou justo acrescentar, porque também era verdade.

Bruce parecia estar a ponto de pedir socorro quando Nick surgiu das trevas.

-Dr. Banner só está aqui para ajudar a localizar o Cubo. Eu esperava que você fosse se juntar a ele, Stark. – ele pediu.

-Podíamos começar com aquela vareta dele. – Capitão opinou - Pode até ser mágico, mas para mim parece muito com uma das armas da HYDRA.

-Sobre isso eu não sei, mas ele é energizado pelo Cubo. – Nick falou - E eu gostaria de saber como Loki usou aquilo para tornar dois dos homens mais inteligentes que eu conheço em seus macacos voadores.

-Macacos? – Thor perguntou confuso - Eu não entendo.

-Eu entendo! – Steve comemorou de repente, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo - Eu entendi essa referência.

-Que gracinha. – Toni revirou os olhos, então se aproximou de Bruce – Vamos ao que interessa, querido? – perguntou passando o braço pelo dele e pousando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

O doutor pareceu bem desconfortável com toda a proximidade. Toni não o culpava, devia fazer muito tempo que alguém que sabia exatamente quem ele era se aproximava sem medo. Bruce ia aprender rapidinho que Toni não tinha interesse nenhum em afastá-lo.

-Hum...

-Vem, doutor, vamos brincar. – ela falou de novo, puxando-o pelo braço.

Bruce deu um sorriso tímido.

-Vamos. –disse por fim.

XxX

Steve observou Toni levar Bruce em direção aos laboratórios e suspirou resignado.

Ela era um problema. Steve a admirava e respeitava até um limite. Toni tinha uma vida privilegiada e não precisava fazer nada do que fazia agora. Virar a Dama de Ferro tinha sido uma escolha dela. Isso era admirável.

Porém ela era irresponsável, arrogante e não estava levando nada disso a sério. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia deixá-la sozinha com Banner.

-Pare de se preocupar, Capitão. – Natasha, que aparentemente estivera observando-o, falou de repente – Ela não é tão terrível quanto você pensa.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, Agente Romanoff. – ele falou sinceramente.

-Você sabia que ela foi sequestrada por encomenda do homem que ela mais confiava e foi mantida meses no Afeganistão? E que ao invés de construir o míssil que eles queriam ela criou a primeira armadura? – Natasha perguntou encarando-o.

-Sim. – Steve falou, porque sabia sim dessas coisas – Está tudo no arquivo dela.

-Sabe o que não está no arquivo dela? O que ela deve ter passado lá? – Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não demonstrou mais emoção alguma – Uma mulher bonita numa caverna cheia de guerrilheiros? Eu imagino bem o que deve ter acontecido.

Steve sentiu sua garganta travar. Ele sabia exatamente do que Natasha estava falando. Quantas vítimas ele tinha tirado de facilidades da HYDRA? Mulheres que não estavam lá por outra razão que não fosse... Servir os homens do jeito que eles quisessem.

-Você acha que...

-Eu tenho quase certeza. – Natasha cortou – Isso também explicaria porque todos os relacionamentos que ela teve desde então foram com mulheres.

Steve tinha lido em algum lugar que Toni era bissexual e uma das maiores apoiadoras de direitos para casais gays.

-Espera. Como você sabe disso tudo? – ele quis saber.

-Eu trabalhei para ela. Foi assim que eu preparei o perfil dela para a SHIELD.

Natasha falou isso do mesmo jeito que tinha falado todo o resto, aquele jeito blasé que era tão dela, porém dessa vez tinha algo.

Os olhos de Steve arregalaram.

-Você e ela...

-Isso é confidencial, Capitão Rogers. –Natasha falou levantando-se, porém Steve teve a impressão de que a assassina estava escondendo um sorriso.

Uau...

XxX

-Com certeza as leituras gamas conferem com os relatórios do Selvig sobre o Tesseract. –Bruce falou enquanto passava um leitor por sobre a varinha mágica de Loki – Mas levará semanas para processar.

-Se desviarmos do computador central e irmos aos computadores isolados podemos chegar a cerca de 600 teraflops. – Toni falou do seu lugar, analisando uma tela.

Bruce deu uma risada meio seca.

-Tudo o que eu trouxe foi a escova de dente...

Toni riu aproximando-se dele.

-Sabe, você devia me visitar na Stark Tower um dia desses. Os dez últimos andares são só Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento, é tipo a Terra da Magia. – ela pegou um dos instrumentos na bancada ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, mas da última vez que eu estive em Nova York eu meio que quebrei... o Harlem. – o doutor respondeu sem graça.

-Bom, eu prometo um ambiente livre de stress. – Toni falou, passando por trás dele - Sem tensão. Sem surpresas. – dito isso usou a ferramenta para dar um pequeno choque em Bruce.

-Ai!

-Nada? – ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele, procurando um sinal de verde.

-Ei! Você está louca? – ouviu o Capitão Chato perguntar, entrando na sala.

-Há possibilidades. – ela falou sem nem olhar para ele - Você realmente tem um controle nisso... Qual o seu segredo? Jazz? Tambores tribais? Sacola gigante de erva? Sexo tântrico?

-Tudo é uma piada para você? – Steve insistiu.

-Coisas engraçadas são. – Toni deu de ombros.

-Ameaçar a segurança das pessoas daqui não é engraçado. – então, sendo o bom moço que era, Steve virou-se para Bruce - Sem ofensas, doutor.

-Sem problemas. – Bruce parecia ridiculamente conformado - Eu não teria vindo se não pudesse lidar com... – lançou um olhar divertido para o objeto nas mãos de Toni - Coisas pontudas.

-Você está andando na ponta dos pés, querido. Você precisa correr um pouquinho. – Toni declarou largando a ferramenta e pegando um saquinho.

-E você precisa focar no problema, senhorita Stark. – o Capitão insistiu.

-Você acha que eu não estou fazendo isso? – ela perguntou tirando algo do saquinho e comendo - Por que Fury nos chamou e por que agora? Por que não antes? O que ele não está nos contando? Eu não consigo resolver a equação se eu não tiver todas as variáveis em mãos.

-Você acha que Fury está escondendo alguma coisa? – Steve quis saber.

-Ele é um espião, Capitão. Aliás ele é O Espião. Os segredos dele têm segredos. – ela falou jogando mais do que quer que estivesse comendo na boca -Está incomodando ele também, não está?

Vendo-se foco da atenção dos dois Bruce gaguejou nervosamente.

-Hum... Eu só quero terminar meu trabalho aqui e...

-Doutor? – Steve insistiu suavemente.

Bruce deu um suspiro cansado e tirou os óculos.

-"Uma luz de conforto para toda a humanidade", a cutucada que Loki deu em Fury sobre o Cubo...

-Eu ouvi. – o Capitão falou.

-Bom, eu acho que essa foi pra você. – Bruce apontou para Toni - Mesmo que o Barton não tenha contado sobre seu prédio para Loki, está em todos os noticiários.

Como ele foi um bom menino Toni ofereceu o saquinho a ele e Bruce aceitou. Ela teve que resistir o impulso de coçá-lo atrás da orelha.

-A Stark Tower? –Steve perguntou -Aquele grande e feio... –Toni lançou um olhar significativo a ele - ...prédio em Nova York?

-Ele é energizado por Reatores da Stark, uma fonte autossustentável. – Bruce explicou -Aquele prédio vai se manter sozinho pelo que, um ano?

Toni fez que sim com a cabeça.

-É só um protótipo. – Toni deu de ombros de novo - Eu meio que sou o único nome na indústria de energia limpa no momento. É nisso que ele está tentando chegar. – explicou para Steve.

-Então porque a SHIELD não chamou a Toni para trabalhar no projeto do Tesseract? Quer dizer, pra começo de conversa, o que eles estão fazendo no negócio de energia?

-Eu provavelmente vou saber a resposta disso assim que meu programa decodificador terminar de abrir todos os arquivos secretos da SHIELD. – Toni falou tranquila, checando pelo celular o progresso de dito programa.

-Desculpe. O que você... – Steve começou, mas Toni estava meio cansada dele.

-O Jarvis tá correndo com o programa desde que eu embarquei. Em algumas horas eu vou saber cada segredinho obscuro que a SHIELD já tentou esconder. – ela falou finalmente virando-se para Steve - Amendoim? – ofereceu, porque ser educada não custa nada.

-E você ainda está confusa sobre o motivo deles não terem te chamado antes? – Steve falou sem nem olhar na direção dos amendoins.

-Uma agência de inteligência que tem medo de inteligência? Historicamente não é assombroso.

-Eu acho que Loki está tentando nos distrair. Esse é homem que planeja uma guerra e se nós não ficarmos focados ele vai vencer. Nós temos ordens, nós devíamos segui-las. – o escoteiro falou de forma firme.

Toni segurou um bocejo.

-Seguir não é meu estilo.

-E você só se preocupa com estilo, não é? – Steve arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Entre nós três aqui agora, quem é a, o único que está, "a" usando uma fantasia coladinha e "b", fazendo absolutamente nada de útil? – ela retrucou fazendo a mesma coisa com a sobrancelha.

-Steve, não me diga que isso tudo não parece um pouco suspeito pra você? – Bruce tentou interferir.

Por um minuto até parece que Steve estava refletindo sobre isso, mas o bom soldado venceu no final.

-Apenas encontrem o Cubo. – ele falou antes de sair da sala.

-Esse é o cara que meu pai ficava falando sem parar? – Toni fez um som de nojo - Eu me pergunto se não deviam ter deixado ele no gelo.

-Mas ele não está errado sobre Loki. – Bruce falou de forma política, mexendo em outra tela -Ele tem uma vantagem sobre nós.

-O que ele tem é um kit ACME de dinamite. – Toni falou, voltando para seu lugar anterior e checando mais algo na tela - Vai explodir na cara dele e eu vou estar lá quando acontecer.

-E eu vou ler sobre isso. – Bruce comentou.

-Ou você vai estar no meio da ação com a gente. – Toni falou virando-se para ele.

Bruce deu mais uma daquelas risadas secas e sem humor que costumava soltar quando o assunto era ele mesmo.

-Sabe, eu não tenho uma armadura. Eu sou exposto, como um nervo. É um pesadelo. – a voz dele estava carregada de amargura.

-Sabe, eu tenho estilhaços no meu corpo, a cada segundo tentando chegar até meu coração. Isso é o que os impede. – Toni bateu o dedo sobre o reator que estava escondido por sua camiseta -Esse pequeno circulo de luz. É uma parte de mim agora, não apenas uma armadura. É um privilégio terrível. – ela se aproximou dele, encarando-o pelo outro lado da tela.

-Mas você pode controlá-lo. –Bruce rebateu.

-Porque eu aprendi.

-É diferente. – ele voltou a mexer na tela, tentando ignorá-la.

-Ei, eu li tudo sobre o seu acidente. – Toni falou empurrando a tela para o lado e dando um passo para frente, ficando mais perto de Bruce - Aquele tanto de radiação gama devia ter te matado.

-Então você está dizendo que o Hulk... – os olhos de Bruce se focaram no chão - O outro cara... Salvou minha vida? Isso é legal. – ele falou, embora fosse meio em zombaria - Um sentimento bom. Salvou pra quê?

-Eu acho que nós vamos descobrir, querido. – Toni esticou a mão e pegou o queixo de Bruce entre o indicador e o polegar.

-Você pode não gostar disso. – Bruce avisou.

-Você talvez goste.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está! Reviews, por favor!**

**(1) Eu sei que uma coisa que os fãs cobram dos filmes do Homem de Ferro é o alcoolismo de Tony Stark que nunca é abordado. Bom, aqui eu também não vou abordar isso, por um motivo bem simples: alcoolismo é um assunto muito sério. É um problema que traz muita dor para famílias, que pode destruir relações e vidas inteiras. Eu não quero deixar essa fanfic pesada, o que esse assunto inevitalvemente faria. Também não sinto que posso fazer jus ao tema. A Toni ainda vai beber mais do que devia, mas não vai cruzar essa linha.**

**(2) Quem não conhece "Sem Saída" devia dar uma conferida, vale muito a pena! A cena pode soar familiar para alguns por causa de "Top Gang 2", onde ela foi zoada de forma fenomenal!**

**Quinta que vem tem mais!**

**B-jão**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Olá!**

**Aqui estamos para mais um capítulo! Eba! Rs**

**Esse capítulo (e o próximo também) é basicamente o filme, vocês vão perceber. Eu tirei vários pedaços, cortei algumas cenas, mas de forma geral é bem isso mesmo. Paciência que estamos quase chegando ao fim.**

**Se tudo for bem, depois que acabar o filme dos Vingadores, a história vai prosseguir passando bem brevemente por Homem de Ferro 3, Agents of SHIELD e Thor 2. Vamos ver no que dá.**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5**

-O que você está fazendo, senhorita Stark? – Nick Fury exigiu entrando no laboratório.

-Eu estava me perguntando exatamente a mesma coisa sobre você, Nick. – Toni falou de seu lugar, sentada sobre uma das mesas.

-Vocês deviam estar procurando pelo Tesseract. – Nick insistiu.

-Nós estamos. – Bruce falou - O modelo está pronto e agora estamos varrendo tudo procurando pela assinatura. – apontou uma das telas - Quando conseguirmos, nós teremos uma localização dentro de um quilômetro.

-E você vai ter seu cubo de volta. Sem choradeira ou bagunça. – Toni voltou seu olhar para a tela mais próxima - O que é a "Fase Dois"?

Steve entrou na sala parecendo furioso e colocou o que parecia ser uma arma gigante sobre a mesa.

-Fase Dois é a SHIELD usar o cubo para fazer armas. – ele olhou para Bruce e Toni -Desculpe, o computador estava devagar demais para mim.

Nick respirou fundo e virou-se para Steve.

-Rogers, nós recolhemos tudo o que tem relação com o Tesseract. – falou em sua voz mais reconciliadora - Isso não significa que nós...

-Licença, Nick. – Toni interrompeu - Sobre o que você estava mentindo? – ela pediu virando para ele a tela, mostrando os projetos de armas conectados ao Tesseract.

-Eu estava errado, diretor. O mundo não mudou nada. – Steve falou.

Thor e Natasha entraram na sala nesse exato momento. A ruiva parecia estar esperando problemas antes mesmo de entrar ali e isso só deixou o clima pior.

-Você sabia disso? – Bruce perguntou a ela.

-Você não quer pensar em se afastar do ambiente, doutor? – ela perguntou. Na opinião de Toni o jeito de Natasha só estava piorando a situação no momento.

-Eu estava em Calcutá, eu estava afastado o bastante. – Bruce retrucou.

-Loki está te manipulando. – Natasha avisou.

-E você tem feito o que exatamente? – ele respondeu sarcástico.

-Você não veio para cá porque eu dei uma piscada pra você. – Natasha devolveu já perdendo a paciência.

-É, e eu não vou sair só porque, de repente, você está se sentindo um pouco nervosa. – ele falou com puxando a tela para si - Eu gostaria de saber por que a SHIELD está usando o Tesseract para fazer armas de destruição em massa.

Nick pareceu perceber que não tinha solução.

-Por causa dele. – apontou para Thor.

- Por minha causa? – o gigante loiro perguntou, claramente confuso.

-Ano passado a Terra teve um visitante de outro planeta que estava tendo uma crise de identidade e quase destruiu uma cidade inteira. – Nick explicou - Nós descobrimos que, não só não estamos sozinhos, como estamos desesperadamente, ridiculamente, desarmados.

-Meu povo não quer nada além de paz com seu planeta. – Thor falou inconformado.

-Mas vocês não são o único povo lá fora, são? – Nick rebateu - E vocês não são a única ameaça lá fora. – dessa vez ele falou para todos ali - O mundo está se enchendo de pessoas que não podem ser batidas, que não podem ser controladas.

-Como você controlou o cubo? – Steve sugeriu de forma seca.

-O seu trabalho com o Tesseract foi o que atraiu Loki e seus aliados para ele. – Thor cortou - Isso é um sinal para todos os reinos de que a Terra está preparada para uma forma mais avançada de guerra.

-Forma mais avançada? – Steve repetiu incrédulo.

-Vocês forçaram a nossa mão. – Nick insistiu - Nós tivemos que dar um jeito.

-Um dissuasor nuclear. – Toni falou irônica - Porque isso sempre resolve todos os problemas.

Nick lançou um olhar de incredulidade a Toni.

-Com licença, Stark. Me lembre, de como você fez sua fortuna?

-Eu tenho certeza de que se Stark ainda fizesse armas, ela estaria no meio disso...

-Epa, espera lá! – Toni cortou o Capitão - Como isso de repente tem a ver comigo?

-Desculpe, tudo não gira em torno de você? – Steve falou com falsa surpresa.

-Eu achei que humanos eram mais evoluídos do que isso. – Thor falou.

-Espera lá, nós fomos no seu planeta explodir coisas? – Nick disse irritado.

-Vocês sempre tratam seus campeões com tamanha falta de confiança? – Thor exigiu.

-Vocês são mesmo assim tão inocentes? – Natasha falou revirando os olhos - A SHIELD monitora prováveis ameaças.

-Capitão América está na lista de "ameaças"? – Bruce zombou.

-Todos nós estamos. – ela confirmou.

-Você está na lista? – Toni virou para Steve - Acima ou abaixo de um exame de abelhas?

-Eu juro por Deus, Stark, mais uma piada...

-Ameaça verbal! – ela declarou jogando as mãos para cima - Ameaça! Eu me sinto ameaçada.

-Tenha um pouco de respeito. – Steve pediu exasperado.

-Respeito a que? – Toni bufou - Eu não vejo ninguém aqui que mereça meu respeito.

-Você fala de controle, mas está criando caos. –Thor falou.

-Mas esse é o modus operandi dele, não é? – Bruce falou, atraindo a atenção de todos para si - Quer dizer, o que nós somos? Um time? Não, não, não. Nós somos uma mistura química que cria caos. Nós somos... – ele inspirou - Uma bomba relógio.

-Você precisa se afastar. – Nick falou sério.

-Por que ele não pode se descontrolar um pouco também? – Toni jogou, colocando a mão no ombro de Steve.

-Você sabe muito bem por que. – Steve afastou a mão de Toni de si - Afaste-se.

-Eu tô começando a querer ver se você consegue me afastar, Capitão. –Toni falou por entre os dentes.

-Eu não bato em mulheres. – Steve falou olhando para o lado.

-Ah não, soldado, você não vai se esconder atrás _dessa_ desculpa. – Toni cutucou-o bem no meio do peito - Eu te ponho no chão em menos de um minuto e daí nós vamos ver quem não bate em mulher.

-Você só fala assim porque tem a armadura. – Steve circulou-a lentamente - Tirando isso, o que você é?

-Gênio, bilionária, socialite, filantropa. – ela falou de forma leve.

-Eu conheço pessoas com nada disso que valem dez de você. – ele falou com certo desprezo -É, eu já vi esse filme. A única pessoa pela qual você luta é você mesma. Você não é o tipo de mulher que faria um sacrifício, que deitaria no arame farpado para deixar um outro alguém passar por cima de você.

-Eu acho que eu cortaria esse fio.

-Sempre uma saída pra tudo, né? – Steve disse com um sorriso de escárnio - Você pode não ser uma ameaça, mas você pode parar de se fingir de heroína.

Toni deu um passo para frente, ficando a menos de um palmo de Steve. A sala toda tinha sumido. Não ligava mais para Nick, o Tesseract e as armas. Só ligava para colocar esse dinossauro no lugar dele.

-Heroína? Como você? – foi a vez dela usar um tom de desprezo - Você é um rato de laboratório, querido. Tudo que te faz especial veio de uma garrafa.

-Põe a armadura, vamos tentar uma rodada. – Steve desafiou.

Thor deu uma risada.

-Vocês são tão insignificantes. – ele falou -E pequenos.

-Isso é um time... – Bruce murmurou sarcástico.

-Agente Romanoff, você pode, por favor, escoltar dr. Banner... – Nick começou.

-Para onde? Você alugou meu quarto. – Bruce rebateu irritado.

-A cela era apenas para o caso de... – Nick tentou de novo.

-Caso vocês precisassem me matar! – Bruce interrompeu - Mas vocês não podem! Eu sei! Eu tentei.

Diante dessa confissão um silêncio pesado caiu na sala. Toni olhou chocada para Bruce.

-Eu fiquei pra baixo. Não conseguia ver um fim pra isso, então eu pus uma bala na minha boca! E o outro cara cuspiu de volta. Então eu segui em frente. Me foquei em ajudar outras pessoas. – ele continuou - E eu estava indo bem, até vocês me arrastarem de volta, me jogarem nesse show de horrores e porem todos em risco aqui! Você quer saber meu segredo, Agente Romanoff? Como eu fico calmo?

Bruce deu um passo para frente e Nick e Natasha levaram as mãos as suas armas, mas foi a voz de Steve que chamou a atenção do cientista.

-Doutor... Largue o cetro.

Todos pareciam estar segurando o fôlego quando Bruce olhou para a própria mão, como se nem tivesse percebido que tinha pegado o cetro. Todos esperavam pelo pior.

Até o computador anunciar que encontrara algo.

-Achamos! – Toni falou rapidamente, tentando tirar a atenção de Bruce.

-Desculpa, crianças, mas vocês não vão ver meu truque hoje, pelo jeito. – Bruce resmungou, largando o cetro na mesa e indo em direção ao computador.

-Encontraram o Tesseract? – Thor quis saber.

-Eu posso chegar lá mais rápido. – Toni declarou preparando-se para sair.

-Olha, todos nós... – Steve tentou, mas Thor o cortou.

-O Tesseract pertence à Asgard! Nenhum humano é páreo para ele.

Steve ia retrucar, mas viu Toni saindo da sala.

-Você não vai sozinha! – ele falou pegando-a pelo braço e puxando de volta para a sala.

Toni deu um tapa no braço de Steve fazendo-o soltá-la.

-Você vai me parar?

-Ponha a armadura. Vamos descobrir. – Steve desafiou.

-Tenha certeza, porque eu não tenho medo de bater em ninguém. – ela provocou.

-Ponha a armadura. – Steve repetiu por entre os dentes.

-Meu deus... – Bruce murmurou, olhos na sua tela.

Foi ai que a sala toda explodiu.

Steve usou o corpo para proteger Toni do impacto e ela acabou caindo por cima dele. Os outros tinham sido arremessados sabe Deus pra onde.

Os dois se olharam em pânico.

-Ponha a armadura. – Steve repetiu, dessa vez de um jeito totalmente diferente.

-Sim. – Toni concordou.

O soldado ajudou-a a levantar e aparou-a no corredor.

Essa provavelmente a situação onde uma pessoa podia dizer "fodeu" de boca cheia...

XxX

Toni já tinha passado por situações ridículas, mas tentar fazer a turbina pegar no tranco provavelmente estava no topo da lista. Pra completar o Capitão Perfeito não estava onde devia e ela só não virou queijo ralado por milagre.

Quem levou a pior na coisa toda foi sua armadura. Teria de trocá-la com certeza se mais problema aparecesse. Aliás, ia respirar um minuto e então ia para casa fazer exatamente isso. No estado que estava não serviria para ajudar em nada.

-Você está bem, Stark? – Steve perguntou oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-Tô ótima. – ela declarou recusando a ajuda – Vou ficar ainda melhor depois de uma seção completa de massagem com um "final feliz".

Steve pareceu confuso com o termo, mas ela não ia perder tempo explicando isso agora. A voz de Fury soou no comunicador.

-Agente Coulson foi abatido.

E de repente Toni desejou que a turbina a tivesse estraçalhado.

XxX

Toni sabia exatamente o que Nick estava tentando fazer com aquele discurso sentimentalista. Aquele grande filho da puta estava usando a morte de Phil para atiçá-los contra Loki.

Infelizmente, estava funcionando.

A esta altura do campeonato Toni queria acabar com o Asgardiano só pelo princípio da coisa, mas agora... Agora a vontade de esganá-lo estava ficando quase fora de controle.

A mão dela tremia e a mulher venderia a alma por whisky, ou Bourbon ou até vodca. Sua cabeça estava rodando. Por isso tinha se afastado, mas seus pés acabaram levando-a até onde Loki tinha matado Phil.

-Ele era casado?

A pergunta de Steve não a pegou de surpresa porque vira ele se aproximar. Isso não queria dizer que queria falar com ele no momento.

-Não, ele... Oh, não. –Toni passou a mão pelos cabelos - Pepper.

-O quê? – Steve perguntou confuso.

-Pepper... – Toni repetiu, sem sequer lembrar que Steve não tinha ideia de quem Pepper era. Não importava no momento. - Ela estava interessada nele e eu acho... Ela vai ficar arrasada.

-Eu sinto muito. – Steve murmurou e até parecia sincero - Ele parecia ser um bom homem.

Toni bufou em escárnio, embora seu peito doesse no momento.

-Ele era um idiota, isso sim.

-Por quê? – Steve desafiou - Por acreditar?

-Por encarar Loki sozinho. – ela rebateu.

-Ele estava fazendo seu trabalho.

-Ele estava fora do seu nível! – Toni na direção de Steve - Ele devia ter esperado! Devia...

-Às vezes não tem outra saída, Toni. – Steve falou gentilmente.

-Certo. – ela falou entre os dentes - Isso funcionou bem para ele né?

Ela passou por Steve, precisava sair dali.

Mas o soldado segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a de volta.

-Essa é a primeira vez que você perde um soldado? – ele perguntou.

Toni virou-se para ele e se olhares matassem, o maior tesouro da América estaria morto.

-Nós não somos soldados! – ela gritou.

Steve olhou para ela em silêncio. Toni respirou fundo.

-Eu não vou marchar no compasso do Fury. – ela falou por fim.

-Nem eu. – Steve falou de forma firme - Ele está com as mãos tão sujas de sangue quanto Loki. Nesse exato momento nós precisamos deixar isso de lado e resolver o problema.

Toni fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou respirar fundo mais uma vez. Não ia perder controle desse jeito. Ainda não. Quando tudo tivesse terminado, iria nadar numa piscina de Martini, mas agora...

-Você... – ela limpou a garganta – Você poderia me soltar?

Steve pareceu confuso por um minuto, então olhou para baixo e viu que sua mão ainda estava segurando o pulso de Toni. O Capitão corou suavemente e, em qualquer outro momento, Toni teria feito alguma piada. Agora não parecia certo.

-Agora... – Steve limpou a garganta depois de soltá-la - Loki precisa de uma fonte de energia. Se nós conseguíssemos uma lista...

O olhar de Toni foi parar na parede que ainda estava manchada pelo sangue de Phil.

-Ele fez disso uma coisa pessoal. – ela cortou.

-Esse não é o ponto. –Steve falou.

-É sim. Esse é o ponto de Loki. – Toni falou, as engrenagens em sua cabeça correndo - Ele nos acertou bem onde nós vivemos. Pra quê?

-Pra nos afastar. –Steve respondeu.

-É, dividir e conquistar é legal e tal, mas ele também sabe que tem que nos derrotar para vencer, certo? É isso o que ele quer. – ela falou - Quer nos derrotar e ser visto fazendo isso. Ele quer uma plateia.

-É. Eu percebi por causa de Sttutgart.

-Tá, mas aquilo era só um gostinho. – Toni começou a andar de um lado para o outro, as coisas começando a se encaixarem - Essa é a noite de abertura e Loki é uma diva. Até mais do que... Ele quer as flores, desfiles, ele quer um monumento feito no céu com o nome dele...

Toni parou de repente, Steve ainda esperando que ela completasse o pensamento. Mas ela já sabia exatamente onde Loki estaria.

-Filho da puta. – murmurou antes de sair andando.

**XxX**

**N/A: Comentem, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	7. Capítulo 6

******N/A: Olá! Aqui vamos nós com mais um capítulo. Esse é o último capítulo que vai ser totalmente baseado no filme, juro! Os próximos são mais livres. Obrigada por terem aguentado firme até agora! hahahaha**

******XxX**

**Capítulo 6**

Toni teve que fazer alguns reparos de emergência para poder deixar o Helicarrier e ir para Nova York, mesmo assim a armadura estava nos últimos suspiros. Não conseguiria enfrentar Loki nessas condições, então teve que fazer algumas preparações.

O cientista (pobre doutor Selvig...) parecia estar mais louco que o Batman, ativando o Cubo no topo do seu lindo prédio novo. Toni tentou atirar na máquina que segurava o Tesseract, mas uma barreira o impedia. Jarvis informou que essa era impenetrável.

-Percebi. – Toni suspirou, então avistou Loki em sua varanda, na sua cobertura – Plano B.

-Senhorita, a Mark VII não está pronta para ser usada. – Jarvis avisou.

-Então pule os testes, Jarvis. Nós estamos sem tempo. – ela falou sem paciência.

Toni pousou no terraço e teve que ver o sorriso auto-satisfeito de Loki. Quando ela pegasse aquele babaca...

O mecanismo de desmonte da armadura começou a funcionar e Toni foi caminhando para dentro, sentindo o olhar de Loki sobre si o tempo todo. Ela balançou os cabelos um pouco e jogou-os por sobre o ombro, empinando o peito.

De diva pra diva... Aquele ser pálido ia tomar umas porradas agora mesmo.

-Por favor, diga que você veio apelar para minha humanidade. – Loki pediu com tom de deboche tão logo os dois estavam na sala.

-Na verdade não. –Toni falou casualmente.

O olhar de Loki escorreu por ela e ele franziu a sobrancelha.

-Seduzir?- ele falou com um pouco de... Nojo?

-Hum, eu não achei que eu era exatamente seu tipo, mas eu topo se você topar. – ela falou olhando na direção dele. A careta que o deus fez diante da ideia foi engraçada o bastante - Foi o que eu pensei. – falou tranquila - Na verdade eu vim te ameaçar.

-Você devia ter ficado com a armadura para isso. – Loki falou voltando com o maldito sorriso debochado.

-É, mas ela está meio batida. E você tem a vareta do destino ai. – ela sorriu suavemente - Quer uma bebida? – perguntou indo ao bar.

-Tentar me atrasar não vai mudar nada. – Loki comentou.

-Não, não! Ameaçando. – Toni corrigiu - Tem certeza de que você não quer um drinque? Eu vou tomar um.

Loki bufou impaciente e foi até a janela.

-Os Chitauri estão vindo. – declarou observando o céu -O que eu tenho a temer? – voltou-se para Toni.

A morena já estava abrindo seu whisky mais caro. Sabe-se lá se estaria viva até o fim do dia. Tinha que aproveitar os pequenos prazeres da vida, tipo uma bebida de 10 mil dólares a garrafa.

-Os Vingadores. – ela falou.

Loki fez um gesto com a cabeça que indicava que não tinha entendido. É, era meio estranho mesmo...

-É como nos chamamos, tipo um time. – Toni explicou - Tipo "Os Magníficos Heróis da Terra", ou coisa assim.

-Ah. Eu já os encontrei. – e pelo tom de Loki era meio óbvia sua opinião sobre o tal time.

-É. – Toni riu divertida - Leva um tempo pra gente pegar no tranco, eu devo admitir. Mas vamos contar: seu irmão, o semideus... – Loki fez uma careta - Um super soldado; que é tão bom quanto a propaganda dizia; um homem com problemas astronômicos de controle de raiva; um par de assassinos e você, colega, conseguiu irritar todos eles.

Loki não parecia nada preocupado com os possíveis oponentes, caminhava tranquilamente de um lado para o outro na sala. Toni aproveitou a distração dele para pegar o bracelete que deixava no bar e por em volta do pulso. Agora era a vez de Jarvis...

-Esse era o plano. – ele proclamou satisfeito.

-Não é um bom plano. – Toni deu um gole na sua bebida - Quando eles vierem, e eles virão, vai ser para pegar você.

-Eu tenho um exército. – Loki insistiu.

-Nós temos um Hulk.

-Eu achei que a besta tinha se perdido. – Loki comentou.

-Você não está pegando a coisa toda. – Toni revirou os olhos, se aproximando dele - Não há um trono, não há uma versão disso onde você triunfa. Talvez seu exército venha e talvez seja demais para nós, mas vai sobrar tudo para você. – viu o semi-deus apertar a mão que segurava seu cetro - Porque você pode ter certeza de que, se nós não conseguirmos salvar a Terra, nós iremos vingá-la com certeza. – deu mais um gole em sua bebida.

Loki parecia furioso com ela e meio que era o plano, mas... E agora?

-Como seus amigos terão tempo para mim... – ele começou chegando mais perto - Quando estarão ocupados enfrentado você?

Levando em conta o que tinha acontecido com Selvig e Barton, Toni devia ter ficado mais preocupada, porém antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa Loki levantou o cetro e colocou contra o peito dela.

O único resultado foi o barulho metálico quando a ponta de metal bateu contra o reator no peito de Toni. Loki tentou de novo com o mesmo resultado.

-Isso normalmente funciona. – ele comentou surpreso.

-Hum, problemas de performance. – Toni falou de forma solidária - Super normal, acredite. –confidenciou ao outro - Um em cada cinco...

Loki pegou-a pela garganta, aparentemente puto da vida, e arremessou-a no chão.

-Jarvis, quando você quiser. – ela murmurou levantando-se.

Loki pegou-a pelo pescoço mais uma vez, levantando-a do chão.

-Vocês todos cairão diante de mim. – ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Acionar. – Toni gritou – Acionar!

Loki arremessou-a pela janela e Toni torceu para que Jarvis fosse tão foda quanto ela costumava dizer que era.

Poucos segundos depois a Mark 7 saiu voando pela janela e ajustou-se ao seu corpo, pouco antes de ela cair no chão. Toni virou-se com força total e começou a subir de novo. Parou diante da janela, perto de onde Loki estava, provavelmente querendo admirar o corpo dela estatelado no chão.

-E tem mais uma pessoa que você irritou. O nome dele era Phil.

Antes que Loki pudesse atacá-la Toni levantou a mão e lançou uma rajada que fez o vilão voar longe.

Obviamente que nesse exato momento uma luz começou a sair do topo do prédio, abrindo o que parecia ser um buraco no céu.

E desse buraco coisas saíram.

-Ah é... – Toni falou olhando para cima - O exército.

Toni respirou fundo e começou a subir ainda mais, em direção ao céu e ao buraco, atirando em quantos aliens pudesse. Mas sozinha seria impossível, eles eram muitos.

Onde estava o resto do tal time quando precisava deles? Por isso não...

-Stark!- a voz de Natasha soou em seu comunicador -Nós estamos à sua direita, direção nordeste.

-Vocês passaram no drive-thru, foi? – ela resmungou - Eu estou indo pela Park, vou deixá-los na mira para vocês.

Stark ouviu os tiros e imaginou que o grupo de aliens que a perseguia tinha sido abatido por Natasha. Dez fora, só faltavam mais mil pra ir.

-Senhorita, nós temos mais a caminho. – Jarvis avisou.

-OK. Vamos mantê-los ocupados.

XxX

Toni não conseguia pensar em um dia sequer em que sua vida tivesse sido tão intensa, em que tudo tivesse parecido tão desesperador. Pensar em como os outros estavam em perigo... Por isso não trabalhava em equipe!

Preocupar-se por si mesma era uma coisa, super normal ainda. Preocupar-se com os outros era complicado e cansativo.

E pra completar a festa Fury resolve avisar que tem uma bomba a caminho.

Talvez se enfiar no buraco gigante não tivesse sido a melhor ideia, mas parecia a solução. Teria ficado feliz em ter ouvido a voz de Pepper, mas talvez tivesse sido uma coisa boa que a outra não tivesse ouvido sua voz naquele momento.

Porque era o último, não era?

Entrou lá, esperando que não fosse sair. Queria perguntar para o Capitão o que ele achava disso. Quem era a que não se sacrificaria mesmo?

Toni lembrava-se da imensidão negra, salteada por estrelas. E daí mais nada...

Até o urro.

-Ai, ai! O que aconteceu?

O Hulk estava perto. Batendo no peito e urrando. Thor e o Capitão também estavam lá.

-Por favor, não me digam que eu fui beijada e não vi!

Steve balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Nós vencemos. – ele declarou com simplicidade.

-Ah, tá. Ê! – Toni falou com falsa animação - Que bom. Bom trabalho, crianças. Não vamos trabalhar amanhã, ok? Vamos tirar um dia de folga. Vocês já comeram shawarma? –perguntou especialmente ao Hulk - Tem uma lanchonete de shawarma aqui perto. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu quero comer.

-Nós ainda não terminamos. – Thor lembrou.

Toni suspirou cansada.

-Tá. Sharwarma depois então.

* * *

**N/A: Próximo capítulo fecha a primeira parte da fi fim do filme dos Vingadores.**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Oizinho!**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews que recebi nos últimos tempos! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fanfic. Espero que vocês tambem!**

**Oficialmente esse é o último capítulo, mas se tivermos respostas positivas eu vou tentar escrever mais. Me digam o que acham.**

**Fora isso... SPOILERS de Vingadores, obviamente. E um pouquinho de Agents of SHIELD nas notas... ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Toni até apoiava a ideia de um drinque com Loki, mas ninguém quis escutá-la, então eles amarram a diva do mal e o largaram na base terrestre da SHIELD, aquela que fica praticamente no meio da Times Square, e foram comer.

Também pegaram o Tesseract e deixaram em um cofre de segurança máxima na Stark Tower. Aquilo lá não estava voltando para as mãos de Fury de jeito nenhum.

O casal dono da lanchonete estava tentando limpar a bagunça causada pelos aliens, mas fizeram questão de prepararem comida para eles. Shawarma era gostoso.

Olhando em volta era meio difícil de acreditar onde estava, com quem estava.

Todos estavam quietos, mas não por falta do que falar. Talvez o choque finalmente estivesse baixando em todos e eles estavam percebendo que, na verdade verdadeira, não se conheciam. Embora tivessem quase morrido juntos há algumas horas, não sabiam nada além do mais básico a respeito um do outro.

Toni observou Thor devorar sua comida. Ele conhecia o doutor Selvig e a peguete terrestre dele também era um gênio em astrofísica, até onde Toni sabia. Talvez devesse entrar em contato com ambos e ver no que dava. Bruce, para quem eles tinham arrumado roupas na SHIELD, comia de forma reflexiva. Toni se preocupara que ele fosse ter uma recaída, se culpar ou coisa do tipo, mas o doutor parecia bem, quase em paz.

No momento as duas figuras mais interessantes eram Natasha e Clint. Toni não sabia qual era a relação dos dois, mas ambos pareciam muito confortáveis um com o outro. Clint tinha uma das pernas jogadas na cadeira da Viúva e ela mesma, volta e meia, apoiava a mão na coxa dele. Tinha coisa ali e Toni queria saber o que.

Sobre Steve... Ela não queria pensar nele no momento. Os dois eram muito diferentes e metade do tempo a bilionária queria enforcá-lo por ser tão insuportavelmente chato. Na outra metade ficava pensando em como seria tirar toda a roupa dele. Não era um caminho que ela queria percorrer no momento. Steve a incomodava só por estar por perto, então não ia falar nada, nem pensar nele. Fácil assim.

Quando todos terminaram de comer e os donos da lanchonete se recusaram a receber qualquer dinheiro (Toni ia pedir para Pepper providenciar a reforma do lugar assim que possível), os seis fizeram o caminho de volta para a SHIELD, lentamente.

Toni esperava muitas coisas agora, mas dar de cara com Pepper no interior do prédio, praticamente no centro de comando, não era uma delas. Ela estava usando um terninho gelo, que era um escândalo de lindo **(1)**, Lamboutins pretos e parecia desesperada.

-Pepper?

Ao som da voz de Toni a ruiva virou-se imediatamente.

-Toni! – ela falou caminhando na direção dela - Meu Deus, quando eu vi você pelo noticiário... Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Eu achei que você ia morrer, que eu nunca mais fosse te ver.

Toni levantou as mãos, porque Pepper podia não ser o Hulk, mas apanhar agora não estava na sua lista de prioridades.

-Pepper, eu tô bem, de verdade.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – Pepper declarou antes de lançar os braços em volta do pescoço de Toni e beijá-la.

Era sempre interessante beijar Pepper quando ela estava mais alta, como agora. Aliás, beijar a ruiva era interessante e pronto. Então Toni colocou a mão na cintura dela e deixou rolar, mas infelizmente nem rolou língua.

Quando Pepper separou-se dela Toni ainda estava um pouco surpresa.

-Se é assim... – Toni começou -Eu quase morri. Foi uma dor horrível. Ainda dói muito.

Pepper lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão, mas estava segurando um sorriso.

-Ok, foi mal. – Toni falou, embora não estivesse realmente arrependida - Eu não consegui resistir. E pra sua informação: eu tentei te ligar!

-Eu estava ocupada! – a ruiva se defendeu – Chorando na frente da televisão, porque você estava carregando uma bomba nuclear pra dentro de um buraco negro!

-Da próxima vez atende! Minhas últimas palavras quase se perderam porque você não respondeu o telefone. –Toni retrucou – E pra sua informação aquilo não era um buraco negro. Na verdade era um...

Alguém limpou a garganta.

As duas viraram ao mesmo tempo e deram de cara com o resto dos Vingadores. Pepper corou, Toni abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Pessoal, deixa eu apresentar para vocês essa ruiva maravilhosa. – falou orgulhosa - Pepper Potts, a CEO da minha empresa e o quase amor da minha vida.

-Quase amor? – Pepper arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Chegou bem perto. – Toni provocou com um sorriso.

Pepper ignorou-a e virou-se para Natasha.

-Nat! Como você está? **(2)**– ela abraçou a outra mulher.

-Já estive melhor. – a assassina sorriu suavemente – E você?

-Bom, tirando o susto que a Toni me deu, estou ótima. – as duas riram e ignoraram o bico que Toni estava fazendo.

Natasha apresentou Pepper para os demais.

-Você tem certeza que está bem? – Pepper perguntou voltando-se mais uma vez para Toni.

-Eu estou, mas... – Toni hesitou. Não queria falar de Phil, mas ao mesmo tempo preferia que Pepper soubesse por ela – Agente Coulson...

-Eu soube. – Pepper cortou.

-Soube? – Toni perguntou confusa.

-Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem e...

-Pepper, ele não vai ficar bem. – foi a vez de Toni cortar a outra mulher – O Phil morreu.

Pepper olhou para Toni como se esta fosse louca.

-Claro que não, Toni. –ela falou chocada – Ele se machucou muito, mas os médicos acreditam que ele vai se recuperar totalmente em alguns meses.

Um silêncio carregado caiu entre todos os presentes.

-Senhorita Potts, quem te disse isso? – perguntou Steve.

-O Phil. **(3)**– ela respondeu receosa – Ele me ligou para saber se eu estava bem, se estava em Nova York...

-Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta. – Toni declarou avançando pelo corredor.

-Toni, espera! – Steve chamou, mas ela o ignorou.

Marchou pelo corredor e o filho da puta em questão teve o azar de aparecer na frente dela.

-Senhorita Stark, o que você...

-Seu desgraçado! –Toni puxou o braço para trás para acertar Nick, mas alguém abraçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para longe.

Primeiro ela achou que fosse Steve, mas olhando para trás deu de cara com Barton, que também não parecia nada feliz.

-É verdade que o Agente Coulson está vivo, senhor? – Clint perguntou, mas Toni, que ainda estava sendo segurada por ele, conseguia sentir a tensão no corpo do arqueiro e como ele parecia tremer.

Nick não falou nada, mas seu silêncio foi mais que suficiente.

-Seu desgraçado! – Toni esbravejou de novo.

-Stark, foi necessário. – ele falou de forma firme – Do contrário...

-Necessário? – ela gritou – O que mais você fez? Esfregou os cartões dele numa poça de sangue qualquer pra fazer mais pressão?

Outro silêncio. Toni sentiu vontade de vomitar.

-A partir de agora a SHIELD não existe mais para mim. – ela declarou – Vocês fiquem bem longe de mim, dos meus associados, da minha vida.

-Stark, você está sendo emocional...

-Eu nunca achei que nós seríamos mocinhos perfeitos, Nick. – ela cortou – Nunca tive ilusões sobre o que é realmente necessário se fazer para lutar contra os monstros que estão lá fora. Mas o que você fez agora... O jeito que você nos usou o tempo todo... Nós, que estávamos no seu time, do seu lado... – parou e respirou fundo – Eu não vou ser sua ferramenta, Fury. Acabou.

Toni virou as costas e saiu andando, Pepper apressou-se atrás dela. A morena agarrou Bruce pelo braço e arrastou-o consigo.

Os três deixaram a SHIELD.

XxX

-Toni?

Toni sentiu um aperto no peito diante da hesitação na voz de Pepper. Aquilo era culpa dela. Noite passada, depois que eles deixaram a SHIELD, Toni tinha se trancado em seu workshop com uma garrafa de whisky. Bebera boa parte da noite e no resto do tempo mexera na sua armadura que não estava lá muito bem das pernas depois da batalha do dia anterior.

Recusara-se a falar com Pepper e com Bruce, resmungara, ficara bêbada e de forma geral, sentira pena de si mesma. Muita pena. Agora sentia-se culpada e egoísta. Pepper ficara bem chocada com a forma que usaram a suposta morte de Phil para fazê-los trabalharem juntos, mas Toni sabia que a ruiva quisera vê-lo, e não o fizera para ficar do seu lado.

Além de tudo estava virando uma empata foda.

-Jarvis, pare a música. – ela pediu e imediatamente o workshop ficou em silêncio – O que foi, Peps? – perguntou forçando um sorriso.

-A Natasha acabou de ligar. – ela falou suavemente - Eles estão indo ao Central Park, para Thor levar o Tesseract e Loki para Asgard. Apenas os outros vão estar lá, sem a SHIELD ou Fury. Você e o Bruce deveriam ir.

-O Bruce quer ir? – Toni perguntou.

-Ele acha que é um bom jeito de encerrar isso tudo. – Pepper informou – Ele é bem espiritualizado.

-Alguém tinha que ser...

As duas se olharam por um longo minuto.

-Sabe, se você quiser falar com o Agente...

-Você vai, Toni? – Pepper cortou.

-Vou. – ela decidiu – Mas deixa eu retocar minha maquiagem primeiro.

XxX

Claro que, antes de estar parecendo humana, Toni teve que vomitar o whisky que tinha engolido, tomar 3 aspirinas e passar um quilo de corretivo e de base. Mas depois disso pegou seu melhor Chanel de "negócios", seus Lambotins preferidos e seus óculos Dolce & Gabbana, puxou Bruce pelo casaco, pegou o Tesseract, montou no carro mais novo que tinha na garagem e partiu para o Central Park.

Bruce estava estranhamente silencioso diante de tudo aquilo.

-Desculpa. – Toni falou de repente, porque silêncio a incomodava – Eu não devia ter te puxado daquele jeito ontem, como se você fosse meu. Talvez você quisesse ficar com eles...

-Eu não queria. – Bruce falou suavemente, mas de forma sincera – Depois de tudo, eu já estava pensando em como sair de fininho.

Toni abriu um sorriso.

-Bruce, a Stark Tower está aberta para você se você quiser ficar. – avisou – Eu adoraria ter você por perto. Eu ainda fico bastante em Malibu, então eu nem estaria enchendo seu saco o tempo todo.

Bruce ficou em silêncio por um tempo, encarando suas mãos, que estavam pousadas em seu colo.

-Ontem mesmo eu diria "não" para essa conversa toda, antes mesmo de você começar. –ele falou reflexivo – Mas depois de ontem... Eu realmente quero tentar, Toni. Eu aceito sua oferta.

Toni ficou tão chocada com a resposta positiva (ela achou que ia dar mais trabalho convencê-lo a ficar) que ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer. Então soltou um grito animado.

-Isso vai ser ótimo, Bruce! – comemorou – Finalmente eu vou ter alguém pra falar de ciência comigo! Nós vamos ser besties! Podemos até fazer guerras de travesseiros!

-Hum... Melhor não. – Bruce falou, mas estava rindo.

Toni estava tão animada que nem conseguiu retrucar. Bruce era um cara maravilhoso. Queria muito poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, dar a ele algum senso de normalidade. Tá bom que ela não era a pessoa mais normal que existia por aí, porém isso era o de menos. Dizem por aí que o que vale é a intensão, né? (Se Jarvis estivesse ouvindo provavelmente retrucaria algo como "Também dizem que de boas intenções o inferno está cheio, senhorita.")

Toni encostou logo atrás de uma SUV preta de onde Natasha saiu com o Doutor Selvig. A ruiva os dois e acenou, enquanto Clint, que tinha vindo em outro carro, abriu a porta de trás para Thor e Loki.

-Eu achei que você não viria. – Natasha falou para Toni tão logo as duas se aproximaram.

-Eu nem sei se devia. – Toni resmungou – Eu tô de ressaca.

Natasha deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, então virou-se para Bruce.

-Como você está, doutor?

-Eu estou bem. – ele respondeu, então pareceu surpreso pela própria resposta.

-Ele vai morar comigo! – Toni declarou sem conseguir se conter – Bruce vai ficar em casa, usando avental de rendinha e nada mais, cozinhando e passando, enquanto eu trabalho e sustento a família!

Bruce estava balançando a cabeça, Natasha parecia confusa, mas foi a terceira pessoa (que por acaso caiu de paraquedas na conversa sem ser convidado!) quem fez a pergunta que Toni estava louca pra ouvir:

-Você e o doutor Banner estão... Juntos?

Toni preparou seu melhor sorriso antes de voltar-se para o Capitão. Ele estava vestido como um senhor de cem anos. Se bem que... Era exatamente o que ele era. A bilionária também ficou extremamente satisfeita com o jeito que o olhar dele escorregou por ela, como se o soldado não tivesse conseguido evitar.

O vestido dela era mesmo perfeito. (Cinza claro, até o joelho e colocado no corpo, caso você esteja se perguntando. Ah, e o decote era generoso, claro, tinha que deixar o reator respirar, né...)

-Bruce vai morar na Stark Tower. – ela informou – Eu ainda vou ficar a maior parte do meu tempo em Malibu, mas você também é bem vindo na Torre. Não precisa avisar ninguém. O dia que você ficar de saco cheio desses babacas da SHIELD você pega sua mochila e entra na Torre. Aliás, não pegue mochila nenhuma, porque você precisa de um guarda-roupa novo. A Pepper te arruma um.

Steve parecia chocado. Aliás, Toni também estava chocada. Não planejara falar absolutamente nada disso, não ia transformar seu belo prédio num abrigo para super heróis abandonados. Mas agora era tarde demais, as palavras tinham saído.

-Uau... Obrigado. – Steve falou em choque.

Toni olhou para Natasha, antes que falasse mais alguma coisa ridícula para o Capitão.

-Você também, Romanoff. – falou para a outra mulher, que a estava observando com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de canto de lábio – O dia que você precisar minhas portas estarão abertas, contanto que você deixe a SHIELD do lado de fora.

-Obrigada, Toni. – a ruiva falou com um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero.

-Vocês dois também. – Toni gritou para Thor e Clint, atraindo a atenção deles para si – Thor só tem que deixar o psicopata em casa e você pode até trazer sua mocinha. E você, passarinho, será obrigado a andar sem camisa. Mas se você preferir ficar pelado, eu entendo também. – ela falou com um falso suspiro de pesar.

Claro que não seria nenhum esforço ver Clint sem roupa. Aquele homem era todo definido! E o que era aquela bunda?

Thor agradeceu animado e Clint abriu um sorriso divertido e bateu uma continência para Toni.

-Vamos por esse show na estrada então! – Toni falou animada. Estava acabando.

Bruce tinha sido um gentleman e pegado a maleta com o Tesseract. Doutor Selvig tirou da SUV um tubo de vidro onde Bruce colocou o cubo.

-Bom, grandão... – Toni falou aproximando-se de Thor – Foi um prazer.

-Certamente, Dama de Ferro. – Thor falou sorrindo – Nossa batalha foi grandiosa. Canções serão feitas sobre esse dia.

-Não sendo funk eu topo. – ela deu de ombros.

Thor riu e abraçou Toni. O cara era enorme. Aliás, naquela posição que os dois estavam...

Hum, Toni provavelmente não devia, mas como podia desperdiçar uma chance dessas?

Passou os braços pela cintura do deus, desceu as mãos e apertou a bunda dele.

-Meu Deus! Você é feito de mármore? – ela perguntou chocada – Dá pra quebrar um dente mordendo isso.

Thor, longe de parecer preocupado com o assédio sexual, apenas riu.

Selvig entregou o tubo para Thor e este oferece a outra alça para Loki que não teve escolha a não ser segurá-la. Uma luz intensa envolveu os dois e então eles sumiram.

-Hora de ir, doutor! – Toni declarou para Bruce.

Eles se despediram de todos (Bruce até deu um abracinho na Viúva!), Toni foi razoavelmente civilizada e apertou a mão de Steve (embora o que realmente quisesse fazer era dar a ele o mesmo tratamento que dera a Thor...) e então montaram no carro.

-Então... Vamos construir mais prédios autossustentáveis? – perguntou a Bruce.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está!**

**Quem quiser mais me grita! hahaha**

**(1)É o que ela está usando no avião, no filme.**

**(2)Lembrando que a Nat trabalhou para a Pepper em "Homem de Ferro 2, por isso elas se conhecem.**

**(3)SPOILERS! Sim, eu sei que o Phil ainda estava morto no fim do filme. Eu preferi trocar isso e deixa-lo entrar no Agents of SHIELD "vivo" e bem. Ele ainda vai para o Bus com a turminha de agente deles, mas os Vingadores sabem que ele sobreviveu.**

**Reviews, por favor! *-***

**B-jão**


End file.
